Captured but no one looking
by Wezers64
Summary: Aoyama has cheated on Ichigo! Heartbroken she decides to go live with her old great aunt, who lives as a shut-in in the mountains, with no way to comunicate with the outside world. The only problem is her aunt dosn't know she's coming, and Kisshu kidnaps her! will her freinds catch on, or will kisshu finally win over her heart? (I do not own TMM)
1. Chapter 1

As the train rolled up to the station Ichigo said, "Good bye, all, I'll miss you." The whole group comes closer to hug her good bye.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Zacro ask. "We can just get rid of that lying cheater, Aoyama. That would be the better choice, I think."

"Yes and the girl he kissed too." Mint hissed. "Who was she again?"

Ichigo started to tear up as she remembered walking in on them in the janitor's closet. She had run out before she could get a good look at her, and she didn't want to talk to Aoyama. "I'm can't remember…" she said with a sniffle.

"Oh, Ichigo," Lettuce said as she ran over to give Ichigo a comforting hug.

"Where will you go, Ichigo?" Little Pudding asked.

"I'm going to go live with my old great aunt. She has always tried to get me to visit," She said with a fake smile. 'Though I haven't told her I was coming yet…' she thought to herself.

"Well, if you need anything just give us a call," Lettuce said encouragingly.

"Well… My aunt lives in a very isolated cabin in the mountains, so there isn't any cell reception or internet where she lives. That's why I going, I won't have to keep reserving calls or texts from Aoyama." Ichigo said with a short laugh.

"Isn't that going a bit too far?" Mint asked coldly. That comment got a swift bump from Lettuce.

"Anyway I have to go, bye. Keep the fights going while I'm gone, ok," Ichigo said as she gave her friends a hug, and boarded the train, unaware that Kisshu was listening atop a ceiling rafter.

"Oh, how interesting, little kitty cat," he said to himself. "What a perrrfect opportunity you've given to me." He began to laugh, "You will surely be mine very soon." As the train began to start moving he jumped on, unseen by anyone.

Since Ichigo had gotten very little sleep the night before, due to the crying, the moment she got conferrable in the seat she fell right to sleep. Unaware to the sound asleep Ichigo, Kisshu walk up to her. "Taking a cat nap? Oh, well that makes it easier for me to take you," he said as he scooped her up, and teleported to his ship. He placed her in a bed room, and watched her as she slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo wakes up late into the next day. Still half asleep she manages to sit up, as she rubes her eyes, she looks around the room. Before she can connected that she has no idea where she is, Kisshu steals a kiss! Completely shocked, she freaks out and pushes Kisshu back. In her confusion she also hits him in the lip. "Where am I?!" She asked annoyed and confused.

"You're in the room I had made for you. You like it?" Kisshu ask snickering. His lip was bleeding a little.

"No, I don't, and how did I get here?" She asked her anger now fully on Kisshu.

"That's hurt's my feelings, Honey," Kisshu said pouting, but still smirking on the inside. "And after I made it so you wouldn't have to sleep on the hard train chair, too" He began to chuckle, "Did you know that you're so cute when you sleep?"

Ichigo blushed as she became embarrassed, and a little annoyed. "Oh, you shameless perverted alien!" She hissed as she began to throw anything and everything she could manage to pick up. Kisshu barley had enough time to dodge the seemingly endless bombardments, till she finally ran out of thing to throw at him. "Take me home!" she demanded, with one last projectile (the pillow) which hit him square in the face.

Though it didn't hurt, too much, it did stun him a little. "Do you really want to go home? Aoyama might find you, even if you go to your aunt's house," Kisshu said, as he started to leave the room. "Doesn't matter anyway, I'm not going to ever let you go." And then he was gone.

Ichigo fell back on the bed and started to cry, again. 'Why did he have to bring up Aoyama?!' she thought to herself. "Stupid, perverted alien!" She shouted, thinking no one could hear. But there was a microphone hidden in one of the light fixture.

After a short cry, Ichigo sat up and looked around the room. It looked like the room of a five year old; pink walls, pink chairs and tables, and the whole room was filled with stuff toys of every size. However there wasn't a door that she could see. 'There better not be a camera in any of those bears,' she thought to herself. Stepping off the bed she began to search the walls for a door.

"What are you doing, Kitty cat?" Kisshu asked when he appeared behind Ichigo.

His sudden appearance made Ichigo jump. "Don't do that!" She hissed at him. "And let me go home!" She demanded.

"Hmm… No," He laughed.

"What do mean, no!" She hissed. "Why not?" She asked.

"I'll never let you go," Kisshu hummed. "Can Aoyama say that?" He asked as he walking closer, and boxing her in a corner.

With her back against the wall, and the mention of Aoyama's name, she started to tear up again. "Stop bringing up Aoyama's name," she crocked. "And leave me alone!"

"Never," Kisshu said taking Ichigo's face in his hand. "Who in their right mind would ever let you go?" He ask as he kissed her, and this time she didn't fight it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo woke up early the next morning, and, for the first time since Aoyama cheated on her, she didn't have tear stains on her cheeks. Though she was awake she didn't want to open their eyes, instead she rolled over on to her back. "It's time to wake up, Honey," Kisshu snickered, and took a kiss from her.

Ichigo had forgotten that she had been taking by Kisshu, so startled she jumped in accidentally head butted him. "Ow!" They said at the same time. "What you did that for?" Kisshu asked rubbing his forehead.

"Well, maybe if you didn't go around kissing everyone while they're still half-asleep, you might not get hit it so often," Ichigo hissed., While she also rubbed her forehead.

"I can't help it that you're so cute when you are asleep," Kisshu snickered. Ichigo began to blush. As Kisshu leaned in for another kiss, Ichigo remembered what he had said yesterday and the kiss, and without thinking, she grabbed the pillow and thruster it between Kisshu and herself.

"I want to go home," She mumbled trying to change the conversation.

"Why?" He asked as he pushing the pillow out of his face. "Tell me why you would rather be there, where Aoyama is, than here, with me, when you were trying to get away from there anyway," he demanded. Ichigo didn't have answer, so she just kept quiet. Kisshu smirked, "Even if you did have a good reason, I wouldn't let you go, Kitty cat."

"Stupid, perverted alien," She said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Kisshu asked, taking Ichigo's chin in his hand. Again his word and his kiss from last night flooded her mind. Her face flushed crimson, as she pushed him away. The force of the shove was enough to push him off the bed. He landed with a thud.

Once she realized what she had done, she looked over the bed. "Are you ok?" She asked timidly.

"You tell me," Kisshu said as he dragged her down to the floor. Before she realized what had happened, she was locked in Kisshu's arms. "What are you going to do now, my little Kitty cat?" He snickered.

"Hey! Let me go!" She demanded as she struggled to get free.

"No," Kisshu said as he tightened his hold on Ichigo. "But what would you do if did, Kitty cat?" He asked, his voice more serious.

Ichigo paused for a moment. What would she do? No matter where she looked there wasn't a door, and surely no matter where she went in the room, Kisshu could catch her. So she just sat there, telling herself if she didn't do anything, he would eventually get board, and leave her alone. However, that idea had some drawbacks.

"What's that matter, Kitty cat?" Kisshu taunted. "Are you finally going to except me as your master?" He asked as he tilted her chin to look into her eyes.

"Never!" She hissed, and she tried to get free even harder than before. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, she could never loosen his hold on her. "Let me go," she demanded once more.

Kisshu sighed, and let her go. She jumped up and walked several steps away from him. "What will you do now I wonder, Kitty cat," Kisshu chimed.

Ichigo looked around the room; there was no where for her to go, and nothing to do. "What do you want from me," She asked Kisshu, not really expecting an answer.

"I want, Ichigo, to be a good Kitty cat," Kisshu said as he stood up. "I want, Ichigo."

"I'm not a cat," She hissed. "And you can't keep me here!"

"Really?" Kisshu said with smirk. "It's been three days and you're friends haven't come looking for you, nor have you figured out how to leave the room."

He was right, and her friends would most likely never start looking. Would she ever get back home? Does anyone even miss her? Will she be stuck in this room with Kisshu forever? All the questions began to make Ichigo sad and stifled her will-power. "Why do you want to keep me here, anyway," she asked.

Kisshu walked over to her, and took her chin in his hand. She tried to get away, but he also grabbed her wrist with his other hand. "Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying?" He asked gently. "I want, Ichigo, and only, Ichigo."

Her heart melted after she heard those words, and she could fight Kisshu's advances anymore that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long… unforeseeable circumstances….

It was the next day, when Ichigo awake from her slumber. She sat up and yawned as she looked around. She was alone in the large room… with nothing to do. _Oh great… he's left me in this room again… _She thought to herself, as she sighed. _How long does he expect to keep me here?_ Slowly she stepped off the bed. With one look around the room she started to look for anyway out. However, three hours of searching came up empty, and she laid back on the bed in defeat. She was starting to get irritated. _How dare he keep me in this room! I'm not some object that can be kept away in some random place! The next time I see him, he's going to get an ear full…_ In her mind she kept on thinking about what she would do and say to him; there was nothing else to do. And the next three hours passed by, with no word from Kisshu. _Six hours. He has left me alone in this room for six hours!_ She fumed inside her head. _I'm going to kill him…_ Not really, but she sure felt like it.

Then suddenly Kisshu appeared in the room. "Evening, Kitty Cat," He said cheerfully.

Ichigo sat up, and was really upset. "Evening? That's all you have to say?" She said holding back most of her irritation.

Kisshu was confused, "Good Evening, kitty cat?"

She through her pillow at him, "No, it is not a good evening!" She let her anger run freely. "You want to know why? I have been stuck in this room for six hours with nothing to do, while you did who knows what! How long do you plan to keep me here?"

Kisshu caught the pillow in his face; it didn't hurt, but it got him off guard. "If I let you out you might try to get away," he answered, still not getting why she was so upset. "And besides, it is safer for you here."

"Well, I won't stay here one more day," she said with her arms crosses, glaring at him.

"That's not your choice," he said glaring back at her.

She blinked. She then stood to face him. "What do you mean it is not my choice?" she asked. "What am I to you, some toy?!"

"If I let you out, what will you do?" He asked coldly. He thought she was trying to leave him.

"I don't know, but I am so bored in here," she said. "I just need something to do while you are gone."

"Oh, okay," He smiled, now that he knew she was not trying to leave him. "I'll see what I can do." He took her face in his hand and kissed her forehead.

She blushed slightly. "You still have not answered, 'what am I to you?" she said shyly.

"Hmmm," Kisshu thought for a moment, "You are mine," he said, then kissed her. "Mine and I am never letting go."

Ichigo smiled, hopping he did realize she was blushing. She was blushing again; when did Kisshu start to make her blush so much?

Kisshu grinned, and he had a mischievous look in his eyes. "Are you still bored, kitty cay?"

"Umm," She was unsure about what he would do if she said yes, but she said it anyway, "yes."

"Then how about we have some fun?" He said as he scooped her up in his arms, with little effort.

"Hey!" she exclaimed surprised by his sudden action. "What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to leave," he said still holding. "And as long as I with you, it should be fine." He was smiling as he looked at her in his arms.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked trying not to sound to happy she was getting out of this room.

"That, my love, is a surprise," He said wryly. He kissed her, and then ported out of the room.

They ended up in a small, woodland clearing. Spring was in full swing, and the air felt nice. It was nice to out in the sun again, to feel its warmth. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. Kisshu was content just watching her, never mind what he had planned. However, just looking around didn't entrain her for every long.

"What are we doing here?" she asked turning her attention to Kisshu. Once she realized her had been looking at her, she started to blush.

"You will see," He said softly. He had a light smile as he began to walk towards the trees. He walked, not too far, from the clearing before they came to a small pond, just perfect for swimming. "Do you like to swim?"

"I don't mind it, but I don't have a swim suit," she said looking up at him, then at the pond.

"Don't worry," he said, "I got yours from our house." He set her down grudgingly; he liked it when he held her like that. "They are over there." He pointed to a large rock that had her swim suit laying on it. "Hurry up and we will swim together," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed again, as she nodded. Then she walked over to where her swim suit was laying. She found a place to change, and quickly put on her swim suit. After she was finished she laid her cloths on the rock and walked over to the pond, where Kisshu was waiting for her in the water.

"Took you long enough, Kitty cat," he said playfully.

"Well, sorry," she said sarcastically. "How is the water?" she asked.

"You tell me," he said as he pulled her in the water.

It was cold, and it made her gasp. She was really annoyed at him now. "Kisshu! What did you do that for?!"

"I couldn't wait any longer," he said laughing on the inside. Ichigo was glaring at him, she knew he was laughing. Smiling he sat on a nearby rock in the water, and placed her on his lap. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you're angry?"

Ichigo blinked. Then smiled, the water did feel nice today. "Fine you are forgiven," she said shyly.

"Oh good, because I want to do this," he said before he kissed her. And after that first second of shock, she kissed him back. And they kissed there in that spot until it was too cold to stay there. Then they went back to the room, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Mint sat quietly waiting on a bench in the park. Ichigo had been gone for four days now. Mint had mixed feelings about it. She was sad to see her go, but glad she was out of the way. Now nothing stood in the way of her getting Aoyama to fall for her…. except who ever Ichigo saw him with. Who was that girl? That question bugged her. She knew Ichigo was a rival, and knew how to deal with it accordingly, still hopping maintaining a friendship even after she made her move. Yet this new girl had to mess everything up! Her plan was ruined, and countless days of careful observation and scheming had gone to waste! No there still had to be a way to salvage something of value. Guilt was a handy thing, often one of her favorite tools to use in her planning; so was fear, but she didn't like using that one much, only when it was absolutely necessary. A simple word was all it took to set a guilt trap off, and it rarely showed back on her. That was the important thing, never let anyone suspect what you are doing, and you could get away with anything. That was what she had done with Ichigo, making her feel guilty about not doing her job, and spinning all her free time with Aoyama. That had drug Ichigo down, and put a slight strain on the two's relationship, but it was small and had always been. Yet, all one needs to do is find the smallest crack in a foundation and keep pushing it; eventually the building would collapse. You just needed to be patient. Thankfully she was. The other just thought she was lazy, but she was watching them, mostly Ichigo, planning her next moved. She needed a next move. She had waited too long to set her next move into motion and now the window of opportunity had closed. But Ichigo was out of the picture now. But was that a good thing? One rival was gone, and a new one had appeared, one she had never laid eyes on. No matter, Mint did not think she had to lay eyes on the new one to get rid of her. If she could accomplish her reason for being here, her next moves should be very simple with only slight risk to herself.

She was meeting Aoyama here. He did not know that Ichigo had left, more like ran away, and she didn't know if he knew Ichigo had seen him cheating on her. No matter she would know soon enough, hopefully. It had been hard to convince the others that she should tell him, and do it alone. It had been really hard, and she hoped they were not watching her. She sighed, she had been there long waiting, but she had gotten there about two hours early. She liked to make sure a place was to her liking, especially when it was a delicate situation. It was a good place, enough people to keep him quiet and offer a good treat to exposing his evil deed to the world if he didn't listen, yet not so many as to over hear something she did not want over heard. There was only two path ways leading in or out of this park, and she could see both easily. She watched and studied everyone who came and left. She did not see the others. That was good.

As she watched the path ways she saw Aoyama coming closer, he seemed up set, but that was most likely because he had not heard from Ichigo, and he never would. She smiled as he came to sit next to her. "Good evening, Mint," he said.

"Good evening," she replied calmly. She had to take this carefully, and slowly. Bad things happened if you were too hasty. She was not lazy she was…. Just smart enough to get out of situations she did not like. "Have you heard from Ichigo?" She asked slyly. Slow and careful, she must not move so fast.

"No. Not for four days," he said with concern in his voice. "Have you? Is she ok?" he seemed truly concerned, but somehow she did not believe it.

"No not for four days," she said as if it were of no real concern, which thought it really was not, it was hard to say it like that. She might what Ichigo out of the way, but she was still one of her friends and she missed her.

"Do you know where she is? Is she hurt?" He asked, he seemed to be holding to his story, but something made her untrusting.

"Oh she is fine no need to worry about her," she said in a flat voice. He would be hers one day. He might not know it now, but he was hers. She would tie strings to him and trap him in her web with no chance of escaping, but she needed to be patient; wait for him to get caught in her trap. Yet eagerness chafed at her. She did not want to miss another opportunity.

"I need to talk to her… It is Important," He said sadly. It seemed faked, but it was hard to tell. He made you trust him, which could be useful to her, if she could get him on her side.

"The time for talking has passed. Sorry, but she is long gone, and I honestly do not know where she has run off to," she said as if it was old, old news and nothing out of sorts. "She went to one of her relatives… I think." No reason for him to know the truth, trapping something was always easier when the prey did not know the way. "She left her phone, and her parents won't say a word either." Now for the most important part, "She is gone, and I know why. It is because of you." She raised her voice so those walking by could hear, "She left because of you, and I don't think she will come back."

He seemed wary at the beginning, but by the end he was shocked. "Wh-what did I do?" He stuttered. He knew, and he was caught in her threads, but she still had to be careful.

She wore a smile that said she did not believe he did not know. "Oh, you know. And so do I," her voice was soft but hard. "You kissed some strange girt in front of Ichigo, and now she is gone. Gone because of you." Would this work, or was there a new surprise waiting for her? "I hope you can live with yourself." She got up as to go.

He grabbed her arm. "What are you going to do?" he asked, and then it hit her. He was only worried about his reputation.

She should have known, but at least she caught it in time. Blackmail was a slippery thing, but if used right, very powerful. Thought it would not suit her needs now, yet there had to be away to turn it around in her favor. She wanted him to live her, but that could be lived without, as long as she had him trapped and wrapped around her finger, that would be fine. "I won't rest till every one you know is told about what you did," she said. Was she being to bold? "Unless you suit my needs. I have many uses for you I think." He was glaring at her, but she knew he would do anything to save his sparkling reputation. He nodded, and was almost passed the point of no return. Mint smiled. "Good. You will come by my house tomorrow at eleven, we will talk more there." He was going to be hers.

Pudding was starring out of the window of the café. It was no fun when Ichigo was not around. Nothing seemed right. She wanted to see Ichigo again. Then an idea popped in her mind. "Let's go visit Ichigo!" she exclaimed to everyone in the room. Lettuce, Zakuro, Ryô, and Keiichirô looked at her.

They were quiet for awhile until lettuce said, "That's a wonderful idea, let see if mint wants to come." Pudding was happy; she was going to go see Ichigo. She wondered how she was doing.

Ichigo slowly awoke that morning. Kisshu was lying beside her, still sleeping. At least he had not left her alone again. She tried to move away, without waking him up, but he just pulled her tighter in his sleep. There was no way she could get free without waking him now. "Kisshu, wake up." She said softly. Kisshu just ignored her, and gripped her tighter like a teddy bear. It was almost too tight. "Kisshu…." She said a little louder. He still hardly responded. It was no use; she sighed. Then an idea popped in her head, but she wasn't too sure she liked it. Yet at the moment it was the only way. Gingerly she kissed him. Kisshu awoke with a small start, but he quickly moved his hand to the back of her head so she could not try to move away. Ichigo started to blush, and she was now sure this had been a bad idea, yet in the back of her mind she was happy.

Slow Kisshu let her go. "Good morning, Kitty cat," he said cheerfully. He still had not let her go however.

"M-morning," she replied. She was blushing and she couldn't help it. His eyes were on her, and they seemed to be looking into her. "You would n-not wake up," she tried to explain.

"Hmmm?" he was confused for a moment then smiled wryly. "Oh, I didn't mind." And as to prove it he kissed her again. There was a time when him kissing her was an irritation, but now she didn't mind. She kissed him back; there had been a time when she would have never done that. When he pulled away again, he said, "You're being such a good kitty cat today."

She blushed. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. Was that a good thing, or was it a bad thing. It was true she was not fighting against as hard as before, but... but… she wasn't fighting him anymore. That shocked her, yet she could seem to make her care about that anymore.

"Oh nothing," he said smiling. With one of his fingers he began to trace the outline of her lips. "Do you love me?" he asked suddenly. That made her jump.

"I-I… well I… ummm…" she stuttered. She had been caught of guard by that question. Did she love him? Was it possible to love someone a week ago, and then fall for someone else after only four days after? She didn't know what to say, but she managed, "Do you love me?" in a quiet voice, that if Kisshu had not been so close he would not have heard it.

"I asked you first," he started. "But yes I do." Ichigo had not expected to hear those words. She felt happy inside, and she could not help but smile. Even when Aoyama had told her she had not felt this way.

"I love you too," she said, looking up at him. He smiled at her, he seemed almost as happy as she was.

"Good," was all he said before he kissed her. This one was different from the others, more forceful, yet she didn't mind.


End file.
